


Ведьмино кольцо

by wilwarin575



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда земные легенды обретают реальность – хоть и не на Земле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ведьмино кольцо

Последнее, что запомнилось, — как засветились изжелта-пламенные цветы, растущие идеальным кругом на прогалине. Дальше резко потемнело, Скотти кричал ей: «Девочка, держись за руку, ну же!». Сначала казалось, они куда-то летят. Ниота подумала — вниз, но падения не случилось. Они твёрдо стояли на ногах. Вернулись оба солнца, вернулась прогалина с огоньками цветов, только капитана и мистера Спока с ними не было.

— Что это, дьявол возьми, такое? — спросил Скотти, едва отдышался.

— Коммуникатор не работает, — сообщила Ниота. — Ваш тоже?

— Сигнала нет, — подтвердил Скотти. — И группу высадки я не вижу. Капитан был здесь секунду назад! А возле того дерева стояли наши биологи.

— Но никто из них не заходил в этот круг.

Скотти тоже глянул вниз, на теперь тусклые цветы.

— Светились, да? — спросил он, словно не был уверен.

— Да.

Скотти молча изучал слегка поникшие бутоны, потом переступил через них, поманив за собой Ниоту.

— Помню я кое-какие сказки из детства, — сказал он. — Только там круги были из грибов, а всем заправляли фейри.

— И что бывало, если в них зайти?

Скотти нахмурился и протянул ей руку. Она, не раздумывая, вложила в его ладонь свою и крепко сжала.

— Глупости это, мисс Ухура. Давайте поищем остальных.

 

Первые недели было трудно. Пока Скотти строил им убежище от дождя, пока они определяли, какие растения и плоды съедобные, на каких животных можно охотиться, а каких придётся отпугивать огнём и фазерами.

— Зарядов надолго не хватит, — предупредил Скотти на исходе третьей недели. Тем вечером Ниота впервые позволила себе бесшумно поплакать перед сном.

Позже Скотти смастерил надёжный лук. Ниота попыталась натянуть тетиву (на неё пошёл кусок форменного пояса Скотти, расплавленный фазером) и стесала себе пальцы. Скотти восстановил кожу регенератором. Его он тоже носил на поясе, вместе с трикодером, сверхпрочным ножом и кучей других полезных вещей. Жаль, там не нашлось бы места самому завалящему репликатору.

Форма могла прослужить долго. Теоретически. Но Ниота вспоминала капитана и его вечно разорванные рукава и вороты. Они старались беречь одежду, и, хотя Скотти возвращался с охоты мокрым и грязным, ничто пока не требовало штопки.

— Надо благодарить вселенную, что в этих широтах не бывает холодов, — говорил Скотти, а Ниота согласно кивала.

Она разговаривала всё меньше, уходила на другой край прогалины, к обрыву, и сидела там часами. Скотти приносил ей еду, неловко мялся в стороне, не решаясь завести беседу. Уходил, но всегда держался неподалёку.

Со временем разговоры возобновились. Теперь уже Ниота старалась держаться ближе к Скотти — даже когда он удил рыбу в дальнем пруду или устраивал вечерние заплывы. Ниота только скрещивала пальцы, молясь, чтобы на дне не таились монстры. 

Она больше не плакала, ни разу с той ночи.

 

— В детстве я боялась гулять в лесу, — сказала Ниота. — Бабушка рассказывала, что в деревьях жили духи. Они утаскивали заблудившихся в чаще людей.  
Скотти поворошил костёр, кинул ещё пару поленьев. Огонь взметнулся, как те вспыхнувшие цветы.

— Меня тоже, бывало, пугали всякими историями. Помню, любил слушать о призраках старых домов, об упырях. Хорошие земные страшилки. — Он ни словом не заикнулся о фейри. Оба вообще больше не выдумывали теорий о цветочном круге.

Лес был неправильный — оттого, что казался дотошно выверенным, бутафорским. Неживым. Пруды, что им попадались, точно чертили циркулем. Их было много, но Скотти рискнул потревожить лишь один. По сравнению с остальными этот настораживал меньше всего.

Нашлись здесь и другие цветочные круги: синие, жёлтые, красные, сиреневые — неизменно тусклые, будто запылённые. Они вошли в каждый, вместе и, отчаявшись, поодиночке. Это не помогло, цветы оставались спящими.

— Мы просто не знаем волшебное слово, — вздохнула Ниота.

— Нас всё ещё могут найти…

— Не нужно, Скотти. Прости. Но не надо.

Четыре месяца, шёл пятый. Они приспособились. Ниота перестала бояться, что всё-таки не выдержит и свихнётся.

 

Скотти рассказывал ей сказки — не страшные, никогда, — если она подолгу не могла уснуть. Пел колыбельные, качая головой в такт.

Порой она протягивала ему руку, которую он сжимал так бережно, словно та была из андорианского хрусталя.

Наконец она попросила:

— Поцелуй меня.

Скотти замер, выпустив руку. Склонился к ней, мазнул жёсткими губами по лбу.

— Нет, — она успела обхватить его шею, прежде чем он отстранился, — неправильно.

— Милая… Мисс Ухура…

— Не зови меня так, — попросила она, притягивая его обратно.

Он был слишком нежен, а ей хотелось полностью забыться. Он ласково гладил её по бедру, а она вцеплялась в его плечи, царапала до крови. 

— Ниота, — повторял он, целуя её так, как ей хотелось — сильно и грубо, заглушая стоны. — Ниота, девочка, подожди.

— Нет! Пожалуйста…

— Минуту, только минуту, — он удерживал её за колени, пока она жалась к нему. Белья, давно износившегося, на ней не было. Как, впрочем, и на нём. Только расстегнуть мешавшую молнию — но Скотти перехватил её руку. — Стой. Можно и по-другому. Потому что — ребёнок, в этом лесу…

— У меня вшита капсула с гормонами. Лет на пятьдесят хватит, — заверила она и стиснула его бока коленями. — Давай, боже, я прошу!

Пока он входил в неё, сначала осторожно, потом резко и глубоко, чтобы каждый толчок отзывался вскриком, лес отступал. 

Ниота улыбалась, щедро отвечала на благодарные поцелуи, а после заснула у него под боком — без снов.

 

Первым ожил коммуникатор. Дальше их захватил луч — давно забытое ощущение, нереальное. В панике она нащупала руку Скотти.

Они материализовались в транспортаторной «Энтерпрайз». Кирк улыбался, за ним стояли Спок и Чехов, а доктор Маккой спешил с трикодером на платформу.  
Неожиданно для себя Ниота громко расплакалась, уткнувшись в плечо Скотти.

— Что?.. — заволновался Маккой.

— Ничего, доктор, — Скотти заключил Ниоту в медвежьи объятия. — Ну-ну, девочка моя, всё кончилось. Теперь всё будет только хорошо. Как же вы нашли нас, сэр?

— Вы удивитесь, какие чудеса вытворяли с транспортатором вот эти парни, — Кирк махнул в сторону Спока и Чехова. — Похоже, пространственно-временная аномалия. Спок лучше объяснит. 

— Сколько нас не было? 

— Два часа. Заставили всех здорово понервничать.

— Для нас высадка тянулась подольше.

— Сколько? — заинтересовался Спок.

— Если верить моей памяти и трикодеру, то два года, пять месяцев и шестнадцать дней.

Ниота всхлипнула и всё же подняла голову, чтобы смело встретить растерянные взгляды. В конце концов, пока Скотти рядом с ней, ничего страшного не может случиться.

— Эй, — мягко толкнул её Скотти, словно прочитав мысли, — не так уж всё было ужасно?

— Не самые плохие два года, — подтвердила она и улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. — Можно сказать, мы отлично справились, капитан.


End file.
